Solve the system of equations. $\begin{aligned} & 2x-9y = 14 \\\\ & x=-6y+7 \end{aligned}$ $ x=$
Explanation: We are given that ${x}={-6y+7}$. Let's substitute this expression into the first equation and solve for $y$ as follows: $\begin{aligned} 2{x}-9y &= 14\\\\ 2\cdot({-6y+7})-9y&=14\\\\ -12y+14-9y&=14\\\\ -21y&=0\\\\ y&=0 \end{aligned}$ Since we now know that ${y}={0}$, we can substitute this value in the second equation to solve for $x$ as follows: $\begin{aligned} x &= -6\cdot{y}+7 \\\\ x&=-6\cdot{0}+7\\\\ x&=7 \end{aligned}$ This is the solution of the system: $\begin{aligned} &x = 7 \\\\ &y=0 \end{aligned}$